The present invention relates to a brush supporting attachment as mounted on the open upper end of a paint can or bucket, wherein the brushes are retained on the attachment in an accessible position for use as desired.
In the painting of various surfaces, it is desirable to retain different size brushes in immediate proximity to the paint can, so that if the use of a smaller size brush is necessary, the brush is immediately available and the user does not have to move to another location for obtaining the smaller brush. This can be particularly objectionable if the user is mounted on a ladder and is painting a house and a sash brush is needed for painting window frames. Under such circumstances, it is desirable to not only have a wider brush available for painting large surfaces, but when the smaller brush, such as a sash brush is needed for painting the window frames, the brush should immediately be available, so that the user does not have to descend the ladder on which he may be mounted, or move to another location to obtain the required brush.
Some efforts have been made to provide attachments for a paint can holding brushes in a nonuse position thereon, but in these prior known attachments, only a single brush has been normally accomodated; and in those instances where more than one brush may be accomodated there was no provision for firmly securing the brushes in place so that they would not be inadvertently dislodged from the top of the paint can. Further, not all of the prior known attachments included means for allowing excess paint accumulated thereon to drip into the interior of the paint can, and oftentimes the accumulation of the paint on the attachments resulted in excess paint being retained on the brush even in the position of nonuse.
Some examples of the prior known paint can attachments are illustrated in the following U.S. patents, which represent the best prior art known to applicant: Uhlig U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,299, Brown U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,939, Lamoreaux U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,187, Schnabel U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,828, Kwaitkowski U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,887, Gorrell et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,413, Tarnacki U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,453.